1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to grilling and smoking. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved grilling barbecue grill and smoker combination wherein the heat provided is directed through burners located in the side walls and rear wall of the grill for directing heat downward onward onto the covered grill.
2. General Background
In the art of barbecuing and grilling meat, the most state of the art manner in doing that is to provide a heat source such as gas or actual charcoals housed within a basket of the grill beneath the meat where the meat is positioned on a grill above the heat source so that heat is directed upward onto the meat. One of the problems confronted in this manner of grilling meat, is two-fold. First, the heat from the coals or burners directly below the meat provides an intense source of heat which often times results in the meat being singed or burned on the face of the meat laying upon the grill. Secondly, the droppings from the meat when it makes contact with the grill or charcoals tends to cause flare ups which cause burned portions of the meat which is both unsightly and may be unhealthy.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for means of directing heat onto meat laid upon a grill which would be other than the direct heat from below the meat. Applicant has done a search of the art and has found the following prior art patents in its search:
4,002,1135,365,8335,605,0926,523,4614,773,3195,445,0665,676,0497,059,2404,800,8655,546,8536,038,9647,331,2785,313,8775,579,6806,205,996